1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and more particularly, to an antenna structure that effectively improves the contact situation between an antenna and a main board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As wireless communication technology becomes more and more popular, antennas have become one of the essential components for many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and global positioning system (GPS) devices. Such electronic device typically has a metal plate spring disposed on a main board of the electronic device. After an antenna is utilized to contact with the metal plate spring, electrical signals received by the antenna can be transmitted to a signal feeding point of the main board through the metal plate spring. Because the metal plate spring has poor elasticity and is prone to deform improperly, however, the contact situation between the antenna and the metal plate spring is often badly, thereby degrading signal receiving ability of the antenna. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved antenna connection solution.